


Kitdolph Oneshot

by kitdolphsworld



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitdolphsworld/pseuds/kitdolphsworld
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots i threw up together:) hope you like them😁
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

At Conic’s wedding/ 

“Randoooolph” Kit came to him, dancing.  
”Oh no no no”   
“Come on, I know you’ve got the moves” she took his hand, pulling him in with her. They danced, both with wide smiles on their faces. Then suddenly the song switched to a slow one and Nic and Conrad stood up. He took her hand and led her in the middle of the dancing floor. Jess and Irving and Mina and AJ joined. Kit felt a hand taking hers.  
“I thought you didn't want to dance”  
“Changed my mind” Bell smiled.  
He wrapped his arms around Kit’s waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the slow rhythm of the song, watching each other in the eye the entire time.  
“Thank you” Kit broke the silence. “For what?” Randolph asked.  
The woman looked around, took his hand and let him outside. It was dark and a bit cold, but the lights of the decorations outside made it romantic.  
“Thank you for taking care of me” she said quietly “though you shouldn’t have”  
“It’s not a big deal….and i wanted to make sure you are alright” he said softly, not breaking their eye contact. The corners of Kit’s lips lifted up in a sly smile and she looked down.  
“I shouldn’t have gone back to Brett, I-I tend to always make the wrong decisions when it comes to my personal life. I shut you off, but still...you were there for me when i needed you, so thank you” 

Randolph put his finger under her chin and lifted it up “Hey, look at me” she still kept her gaze down “Kit” he said softly and her eyes immediately found his “It’s not a big deal”  
“Except….it is...a big deal” Their faces were close, close enough that if any of them moved a little, their lips would be touching.   
*beep, beep*   
*beep, beep*   
“ER needs help” Bell said, looking at his pager.  
“They need ortho, ASAP” Kit said looking at hers.  
They glanced at each other and ran inside, taking their belongings.  
“What’s going on?”Nic asked.  
“Big trauma on its way to Chastain” Voss said.  
“You took your pagers to a wedding?”Mina laughed   
“You didn’t??” both Kit and Bell said.  
“Even I wouldn’t do that” “You sure you don’t need us?”Nic carried on ”cause we can-”  
“No. Enjoy your wedding”Kit smiled and waved as she and Randolph ran out in a rush.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three hours, a speeding ticket, and a surgery with an almost fatal ending later, Voss and Kit were exhausted.  
“That was one hell of a day” Randolph said.  
Kit just hummed in response as she was half asleep on the couch in his office.  
“You know...why don’t you come over tonight” Bell scratched his neck.  
There he said it  
Voss’s head shot up and she raised her eyebrow. Seeing how nervous the usually so confident man was made her heart skip a beat and she let out a giggle.  
She stood up from the couch and slowly approached him. “I will” she simply said, tip toeing, capturing their lips in a quick, but long-awaited kiss.   
“God this woman” Randolph thought


	2. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the promo for 4.05, but since i don’t want Nic to be hurt….it’s gonna be a bit different :)

“I can’t believe they are selling the hospital” Kit shook her head and looked around, so many memories, so many cheers and tears, she basically lived in that place...and to be fair, so did everyone else.  
“Yeah...I’ve spent my whole life here, Kit, I don’t know what to do now”   
“You’ll think of something, I am sure that everyone would want the famous Dr. Bell in their staff”

“That’s not the point and you know it”

“I do, I’m just messing with you” she laughed.

God, the sound of her laughter made the corners of his lips lift up immediately, he could listen to it till the rest of his life, every single day, he wouldn’t mind. Kit brought a new, better, side of him, and honestly, he didn’t know what he was going to do without her. They were the dream team in the OR and he loved spending time with her though he wasn’t ready to admit that even to himself. 

What happened after, showed him that he really couldn’t lose her.

The first moment there was a man standing in front of them and Randolph was telling him to calm down….and then in the second, the man pulled a knife and Kit was in his arms, blood dripping out of her wound. 

He carefully put her down, she was no longer awake and a huge pot of blood was forming underneath her.  
“Kit, Kit, stay with me, stay with me” he whispered and lightly shook her. Nothing.   
“I need help over here!” Bell shouted at the top of his lungs. In a matter of a second Nic and MIna were running down the hall.  
“Oh my goodness what happened?” Nic asked as both women knelt down, next to Voss’s unconscious body.

“She’s losing blood fast, the knife had probably hit an artery, we need to get her to the OR now or she’ll bleed out” Randolph ignored Nic’s question “Page Austin and Howkins” but Conrad was already running toward them with a gurney.   
“Nic paged. Austin is already in OR2, put pressure on the wound and lets go, we don’t have time” 

Mina put her hand on the laceration and Conrad lifted Kit up on the gurney.

“Her pulse is weak, we have to move fast” Nic said and she and Mina started pushing the gurney. Bell went to go with them, but Conrad placed a hand on his shoulder..

“I hope you know that you are not operating on her” he said.

Randoph gave him a questioning look

“I’ve seen the way you look at her enough times to know that you are not allowed in there” “AJ and Mina will handle this”  
“Fine, but I am going to watch...just in case something goes wrong”

“The artery is seriously damaged ”Austin said.

“Yes, we need to-” a beeping sound interrupted whatever Mina was about to say “She’s coding”  
“There is too much blood, I can’t see”  
“Start chest compressions” AJ ordered and Okafor dropped the scalpel and started CPR.   
“Still, no rhythm, charge to 200” “Clear!” again nothing.  
“Austin, you better not let her die” Bell’s voice echoed in the OR.  
“Nobody is dying today, charge to 300” “Clear!”  
“Sinus rhythm”Mina sighed. “Okay we have to stop the bleeding or she’ll, code again.  
“I think I got where it comes from” AJ said “Clamp!”  
“Vitals are rising” Mina said, looking at the monitor.

Bell sighed and sat down. She was still alive.

Hours later, he was sitting down in a chair in her room,holding her hand, listening to the steady beating of the monitor.  
“mmmm”Kit groaned. Even that sounded British.  
“Hey”Randolph greeted her quietly.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You gave us a scare in the OR”  
“Oh”  
“Everything is fine now, tho. Austin and Okafor managed to repair the damaged artery. You shall be out of here soon” he said and Kit smiled.   
“You were worried ”she teased him.   
“Yes, I was” he said honestly ”Howkins didn’t let me operate.”  
“He wouldn’t let me operate on you either” she laughed and winced in pain.

"You okay? You need something?"

"Easy cowboy" Kit laughing and winced once again "I'm not perfectly fine, but i will be…..also….aren't you sick of taking care of me already. First Covid,now that"

"For you always" Randolph smiled and took her hand in his hands.

"Jokes aside, you really scared me today. For a moment i thought that i am going to lose you"

Kit didn't say anything, just looked at his sad eyes and sighed. She really could've died, she knew that, she was a doctor after all. What she didn't want, tho, was the sad looks that she knew she was going to get from everyone. She was grateful they helped her, and now she was fine, she didn't want any pity.

She slowly sat up, so she was on one eye level with Randolph.

"As cliche as it sounds, you'll never lose me" she whispered.

He smiled lightly and looked down at her lips. He slowly started to lean it, just to see if she would move away. When she didn't, he touched his lips with hers.

It took Kit a second, but she kissed him back. The kiss was short, some would even say sweet and as the small woman pulled away...she couldn't help the silly smile on her face. A smile that made butterflies flight around Bell's stomach. He was old enough, been married twice and definitely dated a lot of women, but neither of them had a smile like hers. 

"How about, when you get out of here, I can make you dinner?" He asked.

"You cook?" She raised her eyebrow. 

"Yes, yes i do" 

"Well then, of course" and here was the silly smile again.

"You know, this may sound...weird, but….I...am in love with you, and before you say anything….it has been like that for a long long time. It escalates quickly, to the point where i can hardly control it" Randolph confessed, watching her expression the whole time. 

She leaned in this time, placing her lips on his for the second time this evening.

"The famous Randolph Bell, confessing his love to someone, I'm truly impressed" she smiled. 

"You know i love you too, otherwise i wouldn't stay here smiling like an idiot, now, would I?" 

Randolph laughed, her British accent made her look so cute. For the third time, they kissed and then he helped her lie down, brought her food and didn't leave her side the whole night. Of course, he knew that people were gossiping about it, especially when Conrad gave him the look but honestly he didn't care, because right now, Randolph Bell was over the moon in the most literal way.


End file.
